My Life, My Love
by HarvestMooner
Summary: Angela has decided to move to Waffle Town in order to make a path for her future just like her sister, Chelsea. Can Angela endure the many hardships that will come her way as her journey begins in Waffle Town? (Cover is Official Art Made by Me) (Weekly Updates)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Waffle Town

Summary: Angela has decided to move to Waffle Town in order to make a path for her future just like her sister, Chelsea. Can Angela endure the many hardships that will come her way as her journey begins in Waffle Town?

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Waffle Town**

"Did you remember your farming tools? Oh! Did you remember your wallet too?" I giggle as Chelsea bumbards me with hundreds of questions. I insert another coin so I can continue to talk to my sister through the pay phone. "Did you remember your-"

"Chels! Calm down. I remembered everything ok? I'm not a little kid anymore," I tease and imagine the blush that is spreading on my sisters face. "Trust me. I've got this," I smile proudly. "I need to go now. My ride is here. I will give you a call as soon as I'm settled in. Love you Chels, Bye!" I hang up the phone as I see a middle-aged man making his way towards me. He is on a wagon with a beautiful chocolate brown horse pulling it. He is looking around; obviously unsure of where I am. After he scans his surroundings his eyes land on me. A grin spreads on his face as he pulls up next to me.

"Angela?" I nod, returning his smile with my own. "Well hop on little lady and we'll be on our way," he gestures to the wagon filled with hay behind him. I do as he says and then we start on our way to Waffle Town.

 **2 Hours Later**

The ride felt like it was taking forever; not that I minded. The open fields and fresh country air made me remember my childhood. I sigh and and lean against the hay at my back. I smile to myself as I remember how Chelsea reacted when I told her I wanted to go and get myself a farm just like she did when she was my age.

 _"Real funny, Angie," Chelsea laughed, "Pulling the old moving away prank again." I sighed and shook my head._

 _"Chels, I'm being serious," I frowned at her, "I've already found a farm and everything." Chelsea's smile faded and she stared at me in disbelief._

 _"Y-You're taking this joke a bit too far, Angie," tears began to fill her eyes, and I sighed. I grasped her hands in my own and looked at her, determined to make her see things my way._

 _"I love you, Chels. Heck, I love the Sunshine Islands and everyone here," I smiled, "You have raised me since mom passed a few years back and I will forever be greatful for that; however, I can't stay here and have you coddle me my whole life." A tear fell down my sister's cheek, I reached my hand up and wiped it away with my thumb. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to make a path for myself, Chels." She sobbed and nodded. I felt my chest tighten as my sister cried in front of me. "I will always love you and I will always be your little sister no matter how far appart we are," my voice cracked and I hugged my sister tightly._

 _Chelsea held my face in her hands, smiling through her tear, "Always know, you will always have a place to come back too. No matter where you go."_

"You alright back there?" Cain asks, concern clear in his town. I realize I was crying while remembering my sister and wipe away the tears.

I smile and look over my shoulder at him, "Yeah, I'm alright. Was just remembering something is all." He sighs in relief, rubs the back of his neck, and chuckles.

"I have a daughter around your age, but still can't ever find the right thing to say when a girl like yourself is crying." I giggle at his embarrassment and look up at the sky. "So, if I may ask," Cain starts, "What brings you to Waffle town?"

I look back at him, "I'm actually going to be the new farmer there."

"You don't say? See and here I was thinking you were just visiting a relative or something," he admits, "had no clue that we were goin' to have a new resident!"

"I saw the ad in the paper and knew it was where I wanted to start my life."

 **1 Hour later**

"We're here!" I exclaim, jumping off of the wagon, and rushing to the decaying building in front of me. I spin around and grin at Cain, "Thanks so SO much for bringing me here Cain!" Cain chuckles and shakes his head.

"No need to thank me. It was nothin." A light blush covers his cheeks as he turn the wagon around. "See you around Angela." I wave as he heads down the hill away from my new home. After Cain is out of sight I sigh and stretch.

"Thank goodness we are here! I was gettting tired of having to be quiet!" A little harvest sprite flies in front of me, an annoyed look on his face. "Why did you make me stay quiet the whole time Angela? It was super boring!" He pouts, crossing his little arms.

I smile at my little friend and poke his belly, "sorry Finn. I just didn't want to start talking to you and seem like I was insane." He sighs and uncrosses his arms.

"It's ok I guess..." He turns to the house and his eyes widen. "Geez! What a dum-OW!" I flick him in the back of the head. He glares back to me, tears pricking his eyes.

"Yes, its a bit...worn. But I think this place has alot of potential!" I tell him and Finn looks at my unamused.

"There is a hole in the roof." I feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my face.

"Well, it just needs some TLC and it will be the best home ever." I say, no longer knowing if I'm trying to convince Finn or myself. "Anyway! You need to quit being a party pooper! We came here so quickly from you anyway!" Finn's eyes widen and he gasps.

"Thats right! We need to hurry and find the Harvest goddess!"

I smirk at Finn, "I wonder what she would think about you forgetting about her." All color drains from Finn's face. "Maybe she would make you- Hey! Don't faint on me! I was only joking!"

My life here may be difficult at first, but I have a feeling its going to be great!

 **So what did you guy's think? I haven't written fanfictions in over a year, but I have learned quite a few writing tips and tricks to improve my skills.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you will look forward to weekly Chapters from here on!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Have To Do WHAT!

**A.N: Sorry for the inconvenience. I had posted an Author's note that explained why I have been gone. I was informed that I should not have that author's note up there and instead explain it in the next chapter. Some very serious family problems came up so I had been unable to finish chapter 2 until now.  
I had no ill intent with the previous author's note. I honestly was just trying to inform anyone who may have read chapter 1 that I still planned on continuing the story. I have read my fair share of stories that stop randomly after a chapter with no explanation for why it is done and never got continued. I was just trying to let people know that that wasn't the case and that I will keep working on the story.  
Again I'm sorry for being gone for so long and if my previous chapter frustrated any of you. I didn't know until I was informed that it puts stories up at the top of the list leading readers to think it has 2 chapters instead of 1 and an authors note. I am still learning and will not make mistakes like that in the future.  
I was planning on getting several chapters finished before posting again so if anything were to come up I could still upload like usual. But to be perfectly honest I felt bad knowing some readers were disappointed by the Author's note thinking it was a new chapter so here is chapter 2 early. I will try and finish chapter 3 as soon as I can.  
Again I am truly sorry and thank you for reading.  
Please enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: I Have To Do WHAT?!**

"Come on Finn! This isn't funny!" I yell shaking my little harvest sprite comerade. My heart is pounding. "Oh goddess! What have I done? What will the goddess do when she finds...out..." I feel Finn shaking in my hands. Suddenly he bursts out in laughter.  
"I can't believe-hehe- You fell for that!" I feel heat rising to my cheeks as I look down at Finn in front of me.  
"W-well I only fell for it because your such a baby all the time!" I snap causing Finn's laughter to come to a hault.  
He flies up and glares at me, "What did you call me?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"Oh! So I'm the baby now?!"  
"You always cry and whine about the goddess! Just give me a break already!  
"Well SORRY for being worried about the world dying!"  
"Ahem!" We freeze. I turn around and see a rather plump gray-haired older man who wears an awkward smile on his face standing behind me, next to him is a younger blonde man who has a scowl on his face. I quickly stand up and brush the dirt off my clothes, my eyes falling to the ground as I do. My cheeks are burning as I look at the two men in front of me. The young man looks me over, and he smirks before turning his attention to the older man.  
"You are Angela correct?" I nod, my eyes meeting his sky blue ones. "Are you...alright? You seemed pretty upset when we walked up," he starts and looks behind me, "it almost sounded like you were arguing with someone."  
"Oh! That was just me uh-going over the lines in a play I did a few weeks ago!" I lie, my heart pounding. The man's eyes light up and his smile becomes more genuine. Just as he is about to open his mouth to speak-  
My eyes fall on the younger man, "What play was it?" his icy eyes bore into mine, and I feel my heart skip a beat.  
"It was...uh...I don't recall the na-"  
"Gilligan! Don't be so rude to the poor girl!" The older man frowns at the young one who seems unfazed. "My name is Hamilton, and this impolite hooligan is my son, Gillian." I look from Hamilton to his son and back again. "We are here to welcome you to the town and give you a tour...well he is here to give you a tour." Hamilton gestures to his son who seems to hate the idea as much as I do.  
"Father I have somewhere to be in a little over 2 hours. Do I have to show this girl around town?" Gill scowls gesturing towards me. I frown at him, and then shake my head sighing in defeat.  
"I am very grateful to you for allowing me to purchase this farm and join your community." I smile at Hamilton, "You don't need to do anything more than what you already have. I don't need a tour guide, I am a very capable woman and can find my way around." Hamilton looks hesitant then nods.  
"If that is what you truly want Angela," I nod and he returns my smile.  
"Now excuse me, but I really should be going! I need to explore the town before dark," I hurry past the two men and look over my shoulder to see them whispering to eachother as I make my way down the hill. I feel sweat drip down the side of my head. "They think I'm crazy now." I look at Finn who is flying beside me. "So much for the not insane plan, huh?" We make our way in the direction that Cain left a few minutes ago. ****

 **30 Minutes Later**

"My feet are sore," I sigh as I stop and look around myself. "Wait! Haven't I been here already?" I instantly recognize the tree I saw a few minutes prior. I go over to the tree and slump down next to it. "I can't believe I managed to get lost on my first day here." I frown, hugging my knees to my chest. "'I don't need a tour' I said. 'I am a capable woman' I said." I rest my head on my knees and sigh in defeat.  
"That didn't take very long." I tense and slowly raise my head. "How did you manage to get lost? It's a straight path from your farm to the other part of town." Gill sneers, and I feel an angry blush spread across my cheeks.  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to impose on your OBVIOUSLY very important schedule!" He glares daggers at me with his icy blue eyes.  
"If you weren't so incompetent and stubborn we could have had the ridiculous tour done by now!" He snaps, and I feel my blood boil.  
"Stubborn?!" I stand up and walk over to him, "I'm the stubborn one? You made it completely obvious you didn't want to do the tour in the first place! You even argued with your father about it!" My hands are clenched into fist at my side. "I don't understand what I could have possibly done to you in the first 5 minutes of meeting each other to make you already hate me." I sigh and look away from him.  
"I hate stupid people. Its only natural that I would dislike you." Ow. That hurt. "Just come with me and we will go back to your farm," Gill turns from me, "I will ask Luke to give you a tour tomorrow." He starts walking away and I stare as he walks away from me. "Come on, don't waste anymore of my time." He growls and I reluctantly follow him as he takes me back to my farm. ****

 **5 Minutes later**

I walk into my house and carefully close the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and plop down on it. Dust flies into the air, I cough as I wave it out of my face. Jeez I knew this place was worn and old, but didn't know it was THIS old. I slowly lay on the bed. My feet are sore, but not as sore as my pride. He completely made a fool of me today. He called me stupid and stubborn! He has to be the most impolite, inconsiderate, impossibly ridiculously person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting in my entire life. I turn and face the wall next to me. The wallpaper is worn and is peeling away in a few places. This place is definitely going to need some serious remodeling. With that thought in mind I gradually fall into a well deserved slumber.

I wake up to someone banging on my front door. "I'm coming!" I exclaim, as I hurry out of bed and stumble to the door. I open the door, "Hello you must be Lu-" I stop and sigh in annoyance. "Hello Gill. What do I own the pleasure of being graced with you marvelous company?" I sneer, and see a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.  
"The bridge that connects us to Garmon Mine is damaged and unable to be crossed." I raise an eyebrow and gesture for him to continue. "This means...unfortunately that I am the only one capable of giving you the tour." He mutters, and I run my fingers through my hair with a sigh.  
"Looks like we have a long day ahead of us, huh?" I frown and step out of the house, closing the door behind me. "Lets get this over with." ****

 **5 Minutes Later**

The salty smell of the ocean fills my nostrils as we make out way towards Waffle town. We walk into the town and it feels so much like home already. My heart swells as I look at the beautiful town around me. We walk down a few stairs past what looks like a boutique.  
"Who lives there? Shouldn't I meet them?" I ask and Gill pauses, looks at the building and shakes his head.  
"N-No. You can go there on your own time and meet them. I don't have enough time to bother dealing with...her." I frown, but don't even try to persuade him as he seems so uneasy about whoever lives there. We continue down the path and I see a blonde woman with a ponytail standing outside. She waves as we approach and I smile.  
"Hello, you must me the new farmer I heard about! I'm Kathy and I work here," She gestures to the building to our right, "this is the Brass bar. My father, Hayden is in charge of it."  
"My name is Angela. It's a pleasure to meet yo-"  
"Times up! We need to go greet other villagers!" Gill grabs me by the wrist pulling me away from Kathy and up some stairs. I yang my wrist away from him and glare at the back of his stupid blonde head. "This is the inn," Gill mutters as we walk past it.  
"Wait, shouldn't I meet the people inside of it?" I demand, stopping in my tracks. I see Gill tense, spin around and face me with a scowl.  
"Must you waste so much of my time?" He growls at me. Without a word I open the door to the inn and walk inside. The first thing I see if a very energetic blonde waitress running up to me.  
She grabs my hands in hers and grins widely at me, "My name is Maya and your Angela. Oh wait you already know that! Duh! It's your own name of course you know it! Listen I know we just met, but I would love for us to be friends! Maybe even best friends! Or BFFs!" She jumps up and down, excitement radiating off of her.  
"I would love to be friends with you Maya," I smile at her and she squeals.  
"Did you hear that Yolanda? I have a new friend!" Maya spins around and exclaims loudly. A old woman with pinkish gray hair looks at us and smiles.  
"That's good, now get back to work." She chuckles, "Do you expect Chase to teach himself?" Maya's face glows with happiness and her cheeks turn a bright pink.  
"I gotta go Angela! It was awesome to meet you!" She runs over to Yolanda and the strawberry blonde who I presume to be Chase. I head outside and notice Gill is nowhere to be seen.  
I sigh, "Great. Now I have to try and find my way around this town alone." I mean I can't really blame him for leaving me alone. Yes, he was being a dick. But I being any better. I continue down the path east of the inn and see a blue building at the end of it. I head over too it only to find its locked. I'll just have to come back another time I guess. I look around wondering where to go next, then remember that me and Gill passed by a building before going to the Brass Bar. "Hmm...He seemed pretty uneasy around that building. I wonder who lives there." I think aloud as I make my way to said building. I open the door and gasp in awe at all the beautiful clothing withing the little store. I walk over to a rack of clothes and see a straw hat with a blue ribbon around it. This is so cute. I smile as I look at more clothing on the racks.  
"No touching the merchandise." Someone says behind me causing me to jump, nearly dropping the dress in my hands. I turn around to see a annoyed looking girl with pink pigtails. She is a shorter than me and has her arms on her hips as she looks up at me. She looks pretty young to be in a store alone, maybe she is the younger sister of the owner or something? I wonder as I look down at the very fashionable girl in front of me.  
"I'm sorry. I just thought it was so cute and couldn't help myself." I admit, smiling nervously as she looks me over with her piercing blue eyes. "So cute..." I mutter as I reach out and pat her head without thinking. She instantly tenses and her cheeks flush a bright red. "You probably shouldn't be here alone right? Where is the owner? Are you her sister or daughter maybe?"  
The girl slaps my hand away and glares deeply at me, "Do you think I'm a child?!" I feel sweat trickle down the side of my head. "I am 18, thank you very much!" She yells, her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
"I am so so so SO sorry!" I apologize bowing my head down, "I just thought because your so short- I-I mean!" Oh Goddess I need to shut up!  
"How dare you come in here rubbing your filthy hands all over our clothes and then insult me multiple times!" She yells and I look away from her insense gaze.  
"Luna? Whats going on?" A elderly woman walks asks as she enters the boutique.  
"This girl!" Luna snaps pointing accusingly at me. The elderly woman turns her gaze to me, then returns it to Luna.  
"Luna, how could you be so rude to a customer? And a new resident at that!" Luna's cheek turn even redder and she growls in annoyance.  
"Whatever! I'm going to Kathy's house!" She snaps at the woman and turns her gaze to me, "I won't forget this," then she storms away slamming the door behind her.  
"I am so sorr-"  
"You must be Angela, correct?" I nod and she smiles apologetically at me. "I am sorry for how Luna behaved just now. She may be 18, but she still has alot more maturing to do." I rub my hand through my hair and chuckle awkwardly.  
"To be honest I was the one at fault, not her."  
"That's alright, she doesn't stay mad for long especially since its over now. My name is Shelly, and that girl, Luna, is my granddaughter." She smiles as she makes her away past me and to the register at the end of the room. "We were told there would be a new resident to town, but I didn't realize you would be arriving so soon."  
"Yea, that's what everyone has been saying." I return her smile, then make my way towards the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you and...um...tell Luna I am truly sorry for insulting her." Shelly nods and waves to me as I leave the boutique. ****

 **Much Later**

The sun is setting as I make my way back to my farm. This town is so big, much bigger than I had thought it would be. It took me almost all day to meet anyone; although, that could have been because I got lost more times than I can count. I had went all around Waffle town and met Cain's family and the farmers that live near them. I also attempted to go to the goddess only to be met by a very hungry and bored blond named Bo who has left his toolbox with the Mayor. Needless to say it was a long and exhausting day with a lot of running around. Luckily tomorrow I can go meet the goddess since Bo said he will have the broken bridge fixed by then. I walk to my broken down house and open the door.  
"Why were you gone so long? Did you meet everyone?! When will we be able to go to the goddess?! Why did you leave me here?" Finn bombards me will all his questions as I kick my shoes off and flop down onto my bed.  
"A lot of walking. Yes. Tomorrow. You would have been bored." I answered and see him smile happily.  
"I will be sure to wake you up really early so we have plenty of time to meet and talk to the goddess!" I sigh and roll onto my side.  
"Yea that sounds good..." And with that I drift off into a well deserved sleep.

"ANGELA! WAKE UP!" Finn yells as he tackles me, barely moving me an inch with his tiny body. I grumble and swat him away with my hand. "Fine! If you won't wake up then you leave me no choice but to do this!" A sharp pain shoots through my hand and it doesn't take me long to realize that Finn is biting me.  
"Ow ow ow ow!" I yell, waving my hand wildly trying to get the little fairy to let go. "I'm up! I'm up! Let go!" He lets go after I am stood up. "You're such a little jerk! You didn't have to bite me!"  
Finn crosses his arms and pouts, "its your own fault for not getting up the first time." I wince as I pull on my shoes and rub on the blisters that formed yesterday from all the walking. I make my way outside, up the path and towards the newly repaired bridge that is finished today like Bo had promised. "We can go see the goddess!" Finn exclaims buzzing around me excitedly, and I giggle.  
"Maybe she is going to lecture you for being so childish." I giggle as we make our way towards the opening in the woods that Finn has claimed leads to her.  
"That's not funny! The goddess said its very important!"  
"I think lecturing you is pretty impor-" I stop as my eyes land on a tree in front of us. It's branches are bare, and sitting in front of it is-  
"Goddess!" Finn cries out zooming over to her as I run after him. "Goddess! Goddess!" Finn sobs as he cuddles into her arms. I feel my heart pound as she floats into a upright position. Beautiful isn't enough to describe her appearance.  
"Hello Angela. It's fortunate that you made it here safely." She states and all I can do is nod. "I understand you are likely curious as to why I requested you come here." She lets go of Finn, who reluctantly flies over to my side. "The truth is that, I am dying." Wait...what?  
"WHAT?!" Finn screeches and I see sadness seep into the goddess' eyes.  
"But...how?"  
She turns and gestures to the withering tree behind her. "this tree is the source of my power. Without it. I will wither away as well." She floats over to me, grasping my hands in hers. "I called you here. Because I need your help, Angela."  
"M-My h-help?"  
The goddess nods, a grim smile upon her face, "I need you to awaken the Harvest King. He is another celestial being such as I. Though he is much stronger. The only way to awaken him is to ring all 4 of the bells that I have entrusted to my strongest harvest sprites."  
"Then I just need to go to them and have them ring them right?"  
"I wish it were that easy." She sighs and looks off into the distance. "It's been years since I have been able to find my dear sprites. I would do this myself, but I barely have the power to hold onto this physical form before you. I need you, Angela, to find the bells, the sprites you seek will be there also once you do. This is something I can only entrust to you Angela. Very few can see Harvest Sprites in this age, so you are the only one that can do this mission for me." Tears fill her eyes as she starts to fade away, "Angela, you are my only hope."  
"W-Wait! How am I supposed to do this? What do you mean your only hope?" The goddess fades away completely leaving me and Finn stares where she was just moments ago. "H-How am I supposed to do this...?" I ask Finn who looks at me and shakes his head. I chuckle my heart pounding. "Haha...no pressure right, Finn?" ****

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hurried to finish it today so I can make up for anyone who may have been disappointed with the authors note from earlier today.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Started

**A.N: Super sorry about not uploading this yesterday. My internet was out until about 6 this morning due to issues with my router. Everything has been fixed now so here is the next chapter as promised!**

 **Chapter 3: Getting Started**

"So let me get this straight. The goddess just told that I am the only one that can save her and the world from dying by finding 4 bells that nobody know's where they have gone for over a year?!" I exclaim staring at Finn who is pacing through the air in front of me.  
"I can't believe the goddess is dying. We have to hurry and finish this mission Angela!" I feel the color leave my face.  
"Oh so you think I'm able to do this too then?! ME?! Angela, the clumsy girl who hasn't even been able to do anything to help myself let alone the harvest goddess!" Finn's eyes lower to the ground. I sigh, "listen Finn, I don't know if I'm cut out for this" I chuckle darkly, "I mean look at me..."  
"I trust you Angela and apparently so does the goddess."  
"Ha! Well you guys need to rethink who you trust. I...I'm just me, Finn. I'm not some hero who knows what to do and how to do it." I feel a lump form in my throat.  
Finn sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Angela, I didn't want to ever tell you this because I didn't know how you would react...but you need to know that the goddess has had me watch over you since you were just a baby. Since the second you were born she knew you were special and would do great things Angela..." the tears in my eyes are threatening to spill over as I look at my harvest sprite friend in front of me. "I have always been by your side. I have seen you do so many things like stopping your friends from being bullied and saving that elderly woman in Forget-Me-Not Valley. You are the only person who can do this, because you are the only person who has done so much good that the goddess feels she can entrust her life to you!"  
I sob, "I will mess up and break stuff."  
"Nothing beyond repair."  
"I'm not very smart."  
"Neither am I."  
"I'm really scared."  
"Aren't we all?" Finn smiles grimly as he makes his way over to me. I feel my chest tighten and my hands ball into fists at my side as I look Finn in the eyes.  
"I...will try."  
"We knew you would." Finn pats me on the head with his tiny hand.

 **The Next Day**

I sigh as I force myself to get out of bed. _I need to get work done so I can help the goddess._ I change into a navy blue tee, cut off shorts, and I tie a bandana on my head to keep the sweat out of my eyes.  
"Alright! I can do this!" I grin and I head outside.  
"What are we doing first Angela?" Finn asks and I chuckle.  
"Oh Finn, of course I'm going to clear the field first. I mean It couldn't possibly be that ba-" my eyes widen as I come over to what is supposed to be my field for planting crops.  
"Wow...what a dump."  
"Maybe this will take longer than I thought it would." I sigh as I examine the rock and weed infested field. "Well better now then never!" I exclaim as I start my assault on the hundreds of weeds.

 **2 Hours Later**

I wipe the sweat from my brow as I toss away the final rock from the field. _It took a couple hours but now I can finally plant these crops I brought from home!_ I sigh pulling the seeds from my rucksack. _Watermelon and corn perfect._ I smile as I begin planting the seeds with care.  
After a few minutes all 16 of my seeds have been planted and watered so now I can finally go talk to some of the people I met yesterday. I make my way to Waffle Town and notice a beach on the way there. I grin, _a little detour won't hurt. After all I could really use some fresh ocean water to cool me down._ I kick my shoes off and jump into the water.  
Cold is an understatement for what the water felt like. The water was frigid and I shivered as soon as it hit my overheated body. Finn hovers around me curious, then dips down and touches his foot to the water only to pull it back quickly.  
"Um...Angela are you sure you should be swimming its pretty cold...what if you get sick?"  
"Ha! What are you talking about Finn? Me get sick? That's never going to happen, don't worry so much silly." I state confidently as I get out of the water and head back to my shoes.  
I slip my shoes back on, wincing as I feel the sand rubbing against my feet. _Oh well, as least it will work away any calluses I get from all the walking!_ I think as I make my way into the town. Everyone is looking at me and I feel a little self-conscious as I make my way into the Inn.  
"Angela! I'm SO glad you're here!" Maya squeals rushing over to me! She examines me, a look of amusement on her face. "Do you realize you have seaweed on your head?" She giggles and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. She pulls it off and places it in my hands. "Yolanda has told me seaweed can be use to make some delicious broth for fish soup. So you should keep it to make something." She smiles as I place it in my rucksack. "You look exhausted and soaked. What have you been doing today anyway?"  
I sigh as I sit in a chair my feet practically sing as I let them rest for the first time today. "I cleared out my field and planted my first crops!" I grinned triumphantly as Maya looks at me in awe.  
"Its only 2 and you already got all that done?! I don't even wake up until 9, let alone get so much work done so fast!" I feel my confidence rise as what she said sinks in. _Yeah. I guess I did do pretty good. Maybe I can do this whole saving the goddess thing!_ "So what did you end up planting anyway?"  
"Oh you know, some watermelon and corn."  
"Watermelon...and corn...?" Maya's voice lowers and I raise my brow at her sudden loss of excitement.  
"Yeah? What? Don't like them or something?"  
Maya shakes her head and a look of sympathy washes over her face, "Angela...Those can only be planted in the summer."  
"Oh just because they are summer food doesn't mean that they can't be planted now."  
"Actually it does. They will wilt and die by tomorrow Angela. They literally can't grow until summer." I feel all the color drain from my face. "You'd didn't know that? I assumed you knew what you were doing thing..." Maya's voice drowns out as I think back to what my sister Chelsea told me about the seeds. _"Don't forget to wait until summer to plant them or else they will die."_  
I rest my head on my arms and groan in defeat, "I'm such an idiot." Maya pats me on my shoulder as I wallow in my own self-pity.  
"A lot of new comers make mistakes, Angela. Don't worry about it. Just go get some spring seeds from the far east of here and plant them first thing tomorrow morning." I nod as I push myself up out of the seat. "Have a good rest of the day, Angela! See you tomorrow!"

 **The Following Day**

"Ang..."  
"Angela..."  
"ANGELA!" I'm jolted away as Finn dive-bombs me nailing me right in the gut.  
"Ow geez Finn what the check are you doing?" I whine rubbing my stomach.  
"Its already noon and we haven't gotten anything done yet!"  
"Noon? What do you mean noo-ACHO-" My head throbs as the sneeze jolts my whole body. I hold my head and groan in pain laying back down.  
Finn feels my forehead and frowns, "I told you that you would get sick!"  
"Oh shut up and let me rest" I grumble rolling over in bed.  
 _I guess replanting the crops will have to wait until tomorrow._

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not nearly as long as the previous one, I was pretty busy this week and didn't have much spare time to write. See you Next week for the next chapter!**


End file.
